


Ngiqinisile

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ngiqinisile

Sansa

USansa uhleli ethukile etafuleni elanga lomyeni wakhe, elinde ukungqongqoza emnyango azi ukuthi kuzofika umzuzu manje. UTyrion wayechaze ukuthi umfowabo, uJaime, uzobajoyina ukuze badle isidlo sasemini, kanti futhi ubelokhu emoyizela futhi enikina ikhanda njenganoma yimuphi umfazi olungile, kepha ngaphakathi wayezizwa ephelelwa yithemba. Le bekuyindoda ebisunduza umfowabo omncane efasiteleni, kanti bekuzofanela enze sengathi ukujabulela ukuba naye. Wazibuza ukuthi kazi ubaba wakhe uzocabangani ngaye, wabe esekhumbula ukuthi ubanjiwe kumfana omyalele ukuthi afe. Ubaba wayezoqonda, wasola ilungelo lakhe ukuzama ukungivikela kanye no-Arya. Wayefuna ngiphile. Wamangala imicabango yakhe isango livuleka, ubengakaze ezwe nakungqongqoza. UJaime Lannister ungene, wakhothama lapho emi phambi kwakhe.

"Lady Sansa, kuyangijabulisa ukukubona futhi." Ubekhuluma ngaphandle kokuthamba, kodwa uSansa akakholwanga ukuthi uguqulwe ngokwanele ukuba abe nomqondo omuhle, yize abemtshele uBrienne. Wayazi ukuthi ukuzihlonipha kwakuzokwenza ukuthi amnikeze isandla sakhe ukuze amange, kepha akakwazanga ukuza. Ngokumkweleta kwakhe, uJaime akazange asho nje ukuthi akazange ahlonishwe njengoba eqhubeka edlula edlula ngakuye ehambisa umfowabo ngemuva, ngaphambi kokuhlala phansi ngakuye etafuleni.

"Hlala phansi, Sansa." UTirion umtshele, ngokubukisisa okucacile ngakuye. Wayemi eduze kwesihlalo sakhe, ebabuka, futhi washesha wahlala phansi.

"Ubukeka kahle nkosi yami." USansa uthe, uzama konke okusemandleni ukuthi angamgqazi. Wamoyizela, nalokho okwakubukeka njengokuzijabulisa.

"Sobabili ngamanga. Ngazama ukuveza ukubukeka kwami ngaphambi kokuba ngihlangane nobabili, kepha nginovalo lokuthi ngikhule ngibe nobunzima ngenkathi nganginjalo .... Ase. Futhi, umfaniswano wami we-Kings Guard awubukeki muhle kangako Susa elilodwa gauntlet. " Waphakamisa ingalo yakhe engenasandla isikhashana ukukhombisa iphuzu lakhe. "Uyithokozela kanjani iLand's King? Ngingakaze ngikubone selokhu sahamba ndawonye eWinterfell, kubukeka sengathi kunempilo edlule." Kwakuyimpilo edlule kubaba, sibonga umshana wakho, uSansa wacabanga, kepha wazigcina yena.

"Ngijabule ngokuba lapha neNkosi yami umyeni wami. Indlu uLannister ungiphathe kahle kakhulu." Amagama ayephuma kuye ngaphandle komzamo kulezi zinsuku, bekucishe kube nzima ukukhumbula ukuthi ungubani ngempela. UJaime avume ngekhanda kuye, futhi athole isinkwa ngaphambi kokuphendukela kumfowabo.

"Ukhulume phambilini ukuthi uLady Sansa akanabo abangane besifazane abaningi esingachitha nabo isikhathi?"

"Yebo, usondelene kakhulu noLady Margaery, kodwa ukubona ukuthi le ntombazanyana enguTyrell isizoshada neKing Joffrey, ngicabanga ukuthi ngeke abe nesikhathi esiningi sokuchitha naye." UTirion wamamatheka kuSansa njengoba ekhuluma lokhu. Wayazi ukuthi wazama ukubonisa isifiso ngempilo yakhe, kodwa kwaba yize. Wayengasoze ajabule kule ndawo; bekunezinkumbulo eziningi ezimbi kakhulu.

"Ngihambe nowesifazane ogama lakhe nguBrienne, ubesebenzela unyoko, uLady Celyn. Ujoyine iCity Watch manje, kepha uzoba nesikhathi sekhefu esijwayelekile, futhi ngiyazi ukuthi angakujabulela ukukwazi, Uma unentshisekelo? Angakutshela izindaba zesikhathi sakhe njenge-knight uma ungathanda lokho, noma nje ube nezingxoxo ezimnandi zobusuku.Brienne angabonakala onzima uma uhlangana naye, kepha unenhliziyo ethambile. njengaye. " Izwi likaJaime lalinomusa lapho ekhuluma naye, kangangokuba umzuzwana uSansa acishe akhohlwe ukuthi wayekhuluma nombulali. Wayebonakala sengathi uyamkhathalela ngokweqiniso, futhi wayefihla imfihlo kumfowabo, ngoba uSansa wayazi ukuthi uBrienne wayezomtshela ngomhlangano wabo e-Godswood. Manje kwase kuyisikhathi sokuba enze isinqumo sakhe. Wayengenqaba ukunikezwa kukaJaime, futhi aqhubeke nempilo yokuphila njengoba yayinjalo, noma angathatha isigaxa, futhi azame ukwethemba i-Kingslayer, nalesi sihambi, uBrienne. Kungaba ubuwula kimi ukuba nethemba.

"Yebo, ngingakuthanda kakhulu lokho. Ngiyabonga, ser." Ngicabanga ukuthi kukhona ithemba elisele kimi ngemuva kwakho konke.

Brienne

Usuku lwakhe lokuqala njengengxenye yeCity Watch lwalububuthakathaka ngendlela emangalisayo. Brienne yayimi esangweni udaka amahora 6, kanye omunye unogada owayeneminyaka noma isimungulu, kumbe nje bengafuni ukuxoxa nabanye abantu. Ngaleso sikhathi, omunye kuphela abantu wahlangana babe isithunywa kubuyela Keep, futhi umndeni ngokuletha laden inqola ngokudla ethengisa. Wayeqonda ukuthi kungani kulapho i-Commander Commander yathumela khona izisebenzi zayo ezintsha, kungaba wukuchitha amasosha ukubeka noma ngubani onamava lapha. Nokho, kwakungasho imnikeze isikhathi sokucabanga, futhi uhlelo lokho wayethi Sansa lapho yena ngethemba embona kamuva. Uma Jaime yasekela nesithembiso sakhe, okungukuthi. Kepha akazange amngabaze, wayekholelwa ngokuqinile ukuthi uJaime uzoligcina izwi lakhe. Kanti ngingumJuda yini mina njalo lokhu ukuzikhohlisa, noma nje uma kuziwa abantu engibathanda? Brienne kwakungelona baqinisekisa ukuthi impendulo ukuthi. Wayegibele impi ngoba efuna ukuyilwela inkosi yakhe, wayefuna ukuba yi-knight eyiqiniso, kepha ngisho nalokho kwakuyingxenye yokuthi wayethandana noRenly Baratheon. Ngezansi wakhe zempi, wayesalungile nje intombazane ebudlhayela, nokuthi irked wakhe. Wayefuna ukuba bame isibindi namandla njengensimbi amadoda iculo, kodwa zonke izinto ngabe kubonakala Knights yangempela ingabe wayeqale ukumenza bacabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ngempela ayengekho udumo kwesokunxele. Ukwethemba uJaime Lannister kwakuyithuba lakhe lokugcina lokuzibona efakazelwa njengonephutha. Futhi ngakho wathemba naye, ngenxa enhliziyweni yakhe.

Lapho wakhe shift ekugcineni iphelile, yena wavuma ngekhanda Some umngane wakhe buthule, emuva ephethwe ukuba emakamelweni akhe. Wayefuna le ntombazane yaseStark izizwe ikhululekile, ngakho-ke yayinqume ukungahambi igqoke izembatho zempi ngokuphelele. Wayengasalubhadi ukugqoka ingubo noma, ngakho ekugcineni ixazululwe ngoba ethafeni brown lesikhumba nebhulukwe, futhi ijazi elimhlophe. Kwakungeyona ikakhulukazi ethopha, kodwa futhi yayingathunyelwanga kwangethusa, ngakho-ke yanamathela igolide yakhe ingubo, zaphuma ukuhlangabeza Lady Sansa. Ekufikeni kwakhe emagumbini eNkosi uTirion wavele wangqongqoza wama emuva, kungazelelwe wethukile. Wayengumngane mayelana kumfowenu ahlangane Jaime sika okokuqala, futhi absurdly wangihlaba esijulile ukwenza isithombe esihle kothile. Yena obungenakuhlangana wayebakhathalela ngaphambi ukuthi babecabangani wakhe, kodwa wayazi ukuthi kakhulu Jaime wacabanga umfowabo, kwakungenxa yokuthi lokhu ukuthi wayekhathazekile ngakho ukuba yena uthanda naye. Wayengadingeki akhathazeke, lapho uTirion evula umnyango, wamnika uzinti olugobekile, wamkhonkotha.

"Kumelwe nibe Brienne okuhle Tarth! Sekuyisikhathi ekugcineni ukuhlangabezana nawe! Umfowethu Jaime angitshela kangaka mayelana hambo nindawonye. Kumelwe ngivume, Nganginethemba lokuthi ubungeke ngempela emude wachaza kuwe, kungenza ngizizwe ngisho elifushane kunokujwayelekile, nobabili abafani lokho. " Wanikela kuye isandla sakhe, wasiphakamisa ngaphezu kwekhanda lakhe, futhi wasithatha ngokuqinile wasisongela.

"Ngijabulela kakhulu ukuhlangabezana wena, Nkosi Tyrion. Jaime njalo ukhuluma basazikhumbula kakhulu kini."

"Awu, kube isikhathi eside kangaka njengoba umuntu ebhekisele kuye kimi njengendlela 'Nkosi', ngokuvamile kungcono noma athi 'Idemoni Elincane noma' Halfman '. Mhlawumbe uma uhlale ababemzungezile eside ngokwanele, nenhlonipho yakho ngabe idlulele Jaime. Kodwa sicela, ngishayele iTrion. " Yama kancane ukumamatheka wakhe, ngaphambi kokumnikeza a Sombre ukubukeka, "Sansa iye uzizwa Kuyaqondakala phansi kusukela Red Wedding, ngakho ngiyajabula wena uvumela ukuba umngane wakhe. Ngingathanda ukubona wakhe kube sijabule kakhulu, futhi Jaime liyasiqinisekisa kimi ukuthi uwena owesifazane osifanele lesi sikhundla. Sicela uzame futhi bajabule ngaye. "

"Ngizozama konke okusemandleni ami, Lord Tyrion." Wayengumngane ayilungile ukuthatha kuye up on sipho sakhe uphonsa 'Nkosi', uma icela ukuba ngihlale nginombono isihenqo Okusemthethweni nganoma iyiphi izimo zenhlalo. Ngisho ne Jaime ke othathe isikhathi eside ukuvumela kwakhe aqaphe phansi.

"Sansa!" Tyrion ngokuthi ekamelweni embhedeni, futhi imizuzwana embalwa kamuva, Sansa ubonakele, wanikeza curtsey esiqondisweni Brienne sika.

"Ungathanda yini ukuhamba nami kwi uhambo, Lady Sansa?" UBrienne wambuza, "Ngizwile ukuthi i-Godswood lapha inhle kakhulu, singaya lapho?"

"Nginga kanjalo." Sansa muttered, kulandela Brienne aphume ngomnyango.

"Ube nokuhamba okuhle!" Tyrion ngokuthi ngemva kwabo, amiably.

Benza beya Godswood athule, hhayi zaze zaba ngokuphepha ngaphakathi komthunzi wesihlahla ihliziyo Sansa ayaphenduka bheka Brienne esweni.

"Uqonde ukungisiza, Brienne? Ngabe le yingxenye yecebo lakho, ungangikhipha lapha?" I eseyintombazanyana utshaza amazwi wakhe njengomnikelo Waterfall, Ephelelwe ithemba ephethe at izwi lakhe elincane.

"Yilokho Kuyinhloso yami, Ser Jaime kudaleke. Kepha ngiyethemba ukuthi bakwazi ukukhuluma naye ngaphambili?"

"Kancane."

"Futhi Uzizwa ushintsho ongathanda ukukwazi sokumethemba?" Brienne wabuza lo esasile engasafuni ukusunduza Sansa impendulo ngokuthi wayengahambisani ukuthini.

"Angazi; ngifuna, kodwa kunzima, ngazi ukuthi ungubani. Ukwazi kanjani ukumethemba, Brienne?" amehlo Sansa BakaJehova babebizwa kumba kwakhe amaqiniso, ngakho wanquma ukunikela ngayo lona.

"Ngenxa yezizathu eziyinkulungwane. Yonke impilo yami yamadoda ingihlekisile, yangiklolodela ngosayizi wami, yangilahla ngokukhetha kwami ukuba yiqhawe. UJaime uyangiqonda, uyangihlonipha, futhi uyangamukela. Futhi ungisindisile ... Abaningi , kaningi. Sabanjwa ama-Bloody Mummers ngenkathi sihamba eKing's Landing, ngamgcina ngesiboshwa ngaso sonke leso sikhathi, wayesamphatha njengesilo engangicabanga ukuthi siyiso. Lapho sifika ekamu lakwaMummer, - "UBrienne umile isikhashana, engaqiniseki ukuthi ngabe ngabe uyitshela le ntombazanyana elandelayo uSansa, kodwa uthathe isinqumo sokuthi kuyadingeka," bazongidlwengula. UJaime uboshelwe esihlahleni, engozini, kepha esikhundleni sokubavumela ukuba bakwenze, wabenza bayeka, futhi walahlekelwa yisandla ngenxa yalokho. Wayesezinhlungwini, futhi wayesekhubazekile esimweni sokuvikela udumo lwami, kodwa nokho akazange angisole nakanye lapho kungenzeka kube lula; esikhundleni salokho wabe esethatha isinqumo sesinqumo sakhe. Ngokuhamba kwesikhathi ngemuva kokuthungwa kwesigaxa sakhe, "uBrienne waphawula bababaze ebusweni bukaSansa ngesikhathi ekhuluma ngesigaxa sikaJaime, "wayenesikhathi esithile eyedwa nami. Futhi wangitshela indaba yokuthi wabulala nini inkosi uMad King. Akuyona indawo yami ukwethula izimfihlo zakhe, ntokazi yami, kodwa ngiyakuqinisekisa ukuthi ukube bengisesikhundleni sakhe ngabe ngenze okufanayo. Lokho okwenziwe nguJaime kwakuyisenzo esihlonishwayo ukwedlula zonke izithunzi eziningi ezingafisa ukuba khona empilweni. Ngemuva kwalokho uBolton wanikeza uJaime inkululeko yakhe, kepha mina ngangizosala ngemuva. Ngivumele ngibeke lokhu ngombono. UJaime wayengahle abuyele ekhaya nomsizi ukuze amphephe, futhi wayengabuya nomndeni wakhe, abuyele empilweni yakhe yakudala, akukho zicelo okufanele azifeze. Esikhundleni salokho wakhetha ukubeka impilo yakhe engcupheni ukungisiza ukuba ngiphunyuke, lapho ngangingeyona into ngaphandle komthwalo kuye, lapho ngakolunye uhlangothi ngangisola ukubanjwa kwakhe kanye nokulimala kwakhe. Ungisindisile, futhi uzimisele ukukusindisa nawe, ukuze akwazi ukusigcina isifungo sakhe. Futhi akanendaba nenkazimulo, akanendaba nabantu abamcabanga njengendelelo, konke anendaba nakho ukwazi enhliziyweni yakhe ukuthi uyindoda elungileyo. Futhi lokho, nkosikazi Sansa yingakho ngiyamethemba. "U-Brienne uqedile, enethemba lokuthi uzosho ngokwanele ukuqiniseka intombazane ukuthi ithembekile kaJaime. Isikhathi eside, bame babukana, kuze kube yilapho ekugcineni uSansa ekhuluma.

"Manje babaleka kanjani?"


End file.
